There have been many attempts to provide a suitable exercising device for dogs and other animals having a treadmill upon which the dog or other animal walks or runs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,487 issued to Davis on Oct. 14, 1980 teaches an exercising apparatus for horses having a flat support structure formed of ultra high molecular weight polyethelyne plastic material attached to a frame between a first and second roller for supporting an endless belt, which is disposed over the plastic material and is in direct contact therewith and around the first and second roller. A power assembly rotates the first roller, thereby causing the endless belt to move around the first and second rollers and over the piece of plastic material. Longitudinal groves are disposed in the piece of plastic material and metal rods are disposed in the grooves and are operatively attached to said frame for grounding static electricity caused by movement of the endless belt over the piece of plastic material to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,628 issued to Null on Jun. 3, 1980 teaches a caged animal exerciser having an inclined surface that keeps a horse walking up hill, said exerciser having a variable speed control and automatic timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,150 issued to Rhodes on Jan. 11, 1994 discloses an unmotorized and unmechanically driven treadmill for exercising dogs. A support frame serves to movably support such treadmill and a treadway mounted thereon wherein a plurality of independent, spaced apart roller assemblies support and allow the continuous linear movement of the closed configuration treadmill. A bait animal is maintained in a bait cage out of the reach of the dog being exercised. The dog is restrained on the treadpath of the treadmill by a overhanging cable to which the dog is secured by a leash or lead.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,316 issued to Joycey et al. on Apr. 20, 2004 teaches a device for mounting to a conventional treadmill to allow the exercising of a dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,186 issued to Terao on Jan. 4, 2005 provides a treadmill for animals having a transparent enclosure and having a control console to allow a user to set parameters for the animal's exercise session. An overhead adjustable bar is included for attaching a leash to a dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,390 issued to Tribelhorn, Jr. on May 19, 1992 teaches a treadmill for sheep which has an attached trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,684 teaches a treadmill for a dog in which the dog is harnessed to sides of such treadmill. No cage is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,912 illustrates a design for a dog treadmill.
However, the prior art does not teach an Animal Exercising Apparatus which provides a treadmill having a detachable cage, a chain drive and an electric motor, a starting pedal and electronic timer, which is also equipped with a water dish. Such an apparatus is needed to fulfill the need for providing a dog or other animal with sufficient exercise without having to leave the dog's home, as well as providing a convenient means for placing a dog or other animal into a cage to prevent escape from such animal exercising apparatus and for cleaning such treadmill by being able to remove such cage from the treadmill. A cage which prevents other dogs or animals from attacking a dog or other animal inside the cage is also needed. An animal exercising apparatus is needed which provides the foregoing features, as well as a dish from which an animal may take a drink while exercising. Such an apparatus is needed which is practical, durable and easily used.
One object of the present Animal Exercising Apparatus is to provide a practical device for exercising a dog or other animal.
Another object of the present Animal Exercising Apparatus is to provide a durable, yet lightweight device for exercising a dog or other animal.
Even another object of the present Animal Exercising Apparatus is to provide a device for exercising a dog or other animal indoors.
Even yet another object is to provide an animal exercising apparatus having a cage which protects such dog or other animal from attack by another dog or other animal if another dog or animal is located either indoors with the exercising dog or other animal or outdoors in the event such apparatus is being used outdoors.
Yet another object of the present apparatus is to provide a removable cage for easy placement of a dog inside the cage and for ease of cleaning such treadmill.
Still another object is to provide an Animal Exercising Apparatus which addresses the problems hereinstated and also provides a dish from which a dog or other animal may take a drink while exercising.
A further object of the present Animal Exercising Apparatus is to provide a reasonably priced device for exercising a dog or other animal.
Even still an object of the present Animal Exercising Apparatus is to provide a durable, yet lightweight treadmill for exercising a dog or other animal.
Yet still another object of the present apparatus is to provide an animal exercising device which will accommodate various types and sizes of dogs and other animals.
An additional object of the present apparatus is to provide an animal exercising device which allows a user to pre-set an amount of time such user wishes to exercise an animal.